Trans'ition
by Hannahmypet
Summary: This is the story of a young boy called Kagamine Len. In a world that can be less than accepting sometimes, he really only wants two things- to discover who he really is, and to find a place to belong.
1. Not So Identical

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Hannah here, stepping out of my usual domain for this fandom to write a story idea I've had for a while~ I hope you all like it! I'm honestly shocked that no one has come up with this idea before- or at least, no one that I've seen. If you did write it before me, go ahead and come out and say it! I'd love to see what you did with the idea~**

**Also, if you need a little more explanation, it'll be there at the bottom, but I think what's going on with this story will be pretty clear at the end~**

**Obligatory disclaimer: Kagamine Len and Rin are copyright of Crypton Future Media. Kagamine Lenka was created by a fan aside from me. The idea is mine, though I wouldn't be shocked if someone thought of it before.**

* * *

Trans*ition  
Chapter 1: Not So Identical

* * *

There was something wrong with Rin's sister.

Well, of course there was something wrong with Rin's sister. There was _always _something wrong with Rin's sister. But recently, Lenka had been acting weird. Rin could tell- something was about to happen with her. Something big. She just didn't know what.

Her first hint, though she didn't know it at the time, started as a completely innocent question. "Hey, Rin?" Lenka asked suddenly one day when they were getting ready. "What do you think I'd look like as a guy?"

"Probably the same, but with shorter hair, maybe," Rin replied, trying to fix her hairbow in the mirror. "Why? Thinking of changing?" she teased.

Lenka stuck her tongue out at Rin. "Very funny." Silence. "But, theoretically, if I did change, what would you think of me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rin yelled, whipping around. "I wouldn't be able to love my own sister!" Lenka froze. "After all, I wouldn't have a sister to love," she explained. "But I wouldn't love my brother any less."

Lenka relaxed. "That's sweet. I was just wondering, of course, but it's nice to hear you say that." She smiled at Rin.

"It's just the truth, but you're welcome," Rin replied, going back to fixing her hair.

Her second clue happened later that year when they got their yearly haircut. Up until then, they always got matching haircuts, same length, same bangs and everything- the only difference that they had the part reversed to tell them apart. Lenka's bangs parted to the left, Rin's to the right- it was easy to remember.

But this time, when it was Lenka's turn, she went to Rin first. "Hey... I know we usually get it identically, but... mind if I try a new style this time?"

"Sure, sis," Rin replied, grinning and nodding. Lenka gave her a nod of thanks and went to get her own hair cut.

"Could you try doing a short and spikey kind of cut?" Lenka drew spikes around her head in the air. "Like this? You know, like an anime boy?"

"I sure can try," the hairstylist replied. Try they did, and sure enough, Lenka had a spikey anime boy haircut at the end.

"What do you think?" Lenka asked her sister.

"You look like a guy," Rin teased. Lenka gave her a frown.

"Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically. There was still some hair hanging down on the back of her neck, and she pulled it up into a short and just as spikey ponytail. She wore it that way all the time, only taking it down when they went to sleep.

Her third sign was an act of outright defiance and rebellion. "I'm swearing off skirts and dresses," she announced one day, going through their closet and taking out said items, dumping them in a pile on the floor. "No more."

"Good for you!" Rin told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I did that a while ago, but I always figured you were more feminine than me," she remarked, ruffling her sister's short hair. Lenka glared. "But what about formal events that mean dresses and makeup and hairspray and heels?"

"Not even then," Lenka said confidently. "I'll get a nice formal suit and I can wear that."

"If you say so," Rin said, digging through the pile. "Some of these things are pretty cute though, you sure you're completely giving them up? Even I wear them sometimes, I mean, they're pretty!"

"I'm absolutely sure," she insisted. "I'm not going to wear them at all unless I absolutely have to."

"Alright, if you're sure," Rin replied, pulling out a cute summer dress. "But I'm keeping some of these."

If it wasn't for their genetics, Rin would've seen a fourth signal. But both of them were as flat as tabletops when it came to their chests, so Lenka never had any problem with it. If Rin had looked, though, she might've seen all of her sister's bras stuffed in the trash.

The final step was a request. "Hey, Rin?" Lenka asked one day.

"Yeah, sis?" Rin replied, glancing over. She looked kind of bashful, and Rin went over to her, smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder supportively. "You want something?"

"Yeah," Lenka said. "Um... could you maybe drop the 'ka' at the end of my name, please?"

"Sure thing, Len," Rin agreed. "So, just to make sure... who are you, Len? You can tell me, you know," she told her, smiling supportively.

"Um..." Len glanced down, then back up. "Remember when you said you'd still love me if I was your brother, not your sister...?" he mumbled.

"Of course," Rin replied. "And I still mean it." She hugged Len.

"Thanks, sis," Len said, hugging her back.

"No problem, bro."

And so everything was right with Rin's brother.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, that was clear enough, but I might as well explain anyways, huh? My theory is that Len and Rin are identical twins, both born as girls. Len realized his identity somewhere along the way. Luckily, his family and his Vocaloid friends are all supportive of him. **

**The next chapter is already written (in my notebook), though I might take a little bit of time to post it, but I'd like to know what you all thought of the first chapter! So let me know, okay?**


	2. The Second Step

**A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this story, it means a lot to me, even if you're not reviewing! Of course, it means even more if you are reviewing, but I still appreciate every reader~**

**Letters to the author time!**  
**Hanpechu: Yeah, you've certainly got a point there, and I'm a bit nervous about playing it sensitively, but it makes sense to me and I can't just leave it, so I have to write it!**  
**Windpick: I think you're a little bit confused- this isn't a genderbend story at all! It's only listed as Lenka to differentiate what makes this story different. But I'm glad you like it!**

**This chapter is a lot longer than the previous one- 3.5 times longer, in fact! (At least, in my notebook it is.) So enjoy!  
Also, a note: This story's title is "Trans*ition", not "Transition" or "Trans'ition". FF wouldn't let me put the asterisk in the title.**

* * *

Trans*ition  
Chapter 2: The Second Step

* * *

Rin was glad that Lenka- no, Len- had finally figured out what was wrong. But she noticed something. While he seemed happier than ever when they were home alone, once their parents got home, he seemed really uncomfortable.

She realized why soon enough. "Lenka, can you come here a minute?" their mom asked one day.

"Excuse me? _Lenka_?" Rin asked almost indignantly. Their mom gave her a strange look.

"Yes, Lenka," she repeated. "Sorry, Rin, I just need to talk to your sister a second."

Rin glanced over at Len, who gave her a panicked look and motioned for her to stay silent. "Alright, mom," Len said, in a much too sweet and feminine voice, standing up to follow her. They left, leaving Rin utterly confused.

* * *

Later, Len returned to their room, looking relieved to be (mostly) alone. His hair was out of its usual ponytail, brushed flat against his head, with a little hair clip bow pinning it into the same style as Rin. There was makeup on his face, nail polish on his nails, and he was in a pretty pink skirt. But the most obvious difference was that he looked utterly miserable.

He took a wet washcloth and rubbed most of the makeup off, then pulled the hair clip out and tossed it to the ground. He ruffled his hair out of the styling his mom gave him, pulling it back into a ponytail, then slipped into their closet and slipped on some pants. "Rin, do you have any nail polish remover?" he asked in the general direction of their beds, picking at his nails.

Rin swung down from the top bed, ignoring the ladder. She went over to Len, grabbing his hands. "When were you planning on telling them?" she demanded.

"Mom painted my nails, do you have any nail polish remover?" he repeated.

Rin sighed. "_Yes_. Now answer the question."

Len looked down at the floor, silence filling the large gap before his response. "I... don't think I can," he admitted. "I mean, think, Rin. This is my- our- only home. What if they don't accept me like you do? What if they think it's sick and wrong? Rin, what if they kick me out?"

"I won't let them," Rin declared confidently. Len shook his head.

"Don't fight them, they'd kick us both out," Len told her.

"I think you're worried about nothing," Rin said, patting his head. "Mom and Dad are really accepting, you know? I'm sure things'll be fine!"

Len sighed. "Even if they say they support it, that's just in theory... and sometimes, it's different when it's personal, you know? Like, they say they're fine with people like this... but knowing me from when I still went as a girl, they say I'm just confused, that I'll outgrow it, that I make a perfectly good girl, that I'll always be their little daughter..."

"And if you never tell them, you'll guarantee that they see you as their daughter!" Rin exclaimed. Len clamped his hand over her mouth, shushing her. She pulled his hand off. "Sorry," she said quieter. "But think, Len. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with mom doing your nails on a 'girl's day' or have 'father-daughter' bonding with dad? Do you want dad to tell your prom date to take care of his daughter? Do you want mom to applaud at her little girl's graduation? Len, do you really want the two people you're supposed to love and trust the most to call you Lenka for the rest of your life?"

Len trembled and hid his face in his hands. "Rin, stop," he pleaded. "This is hard enough on its own."

Rin just sighed, letting go of him and standing up. "I'll go get my makeup remover kit. But please, Len, think about it." She walked away.

* * *

A few nights later, at dinner, Rin spoke up. "Hey, let's have a family discussion!" Len gave her a panicked look again- Rin, in turn, mouthed "calm down". Their parents turned to Rin. "Well, all over the news, there's talk of same-sex marriage," she stated. "What do you guys think? Mom?"

Their mom finished her bite, making a thoughtful face before carefully responding. "I have no problem with it," she said. "People should be able to love who they want, and marry who they love." Rin turned to her father.

"I'm with your mom on this," he said. "Plus, basing love entirely on gender is rather shallow, don't you think? I think that, while gender can be a factor in love, it's one of many, and it doesn't matter that much." He nodded. "Lenka?"

"Same," Len agreed, nodding. "It's not like they chose it."

"So it's settled, then!" Rin declared. "We're an LGBT-supportive family! Right?" She grinned, giving Len an encouraging wink. Len cringed at the gesture.

"Of course," their mom agreed. "Now eat your veggies, dear."

* * *

The topic came up again a few days later. "Hey, mom, you support the full LGBT spectrum, right?" she asked.

"I already said yes, dear," she replied, giving an odd look. "People can love whoever they like."

"But I mean the full thing," Rin pressed. "The L, the G, the B, and the T, too. All of them are okay with you as people?"

Her mom nodded. "Your orientation or gender doesn't decide whether you're a good person or not," she stated.

"Mhm, thanks, mom!" She gave her a hug. Her mom gave her another look.

"...Rin, why are you asking all of this all of a sudden? Do you think you might be a lesbian...?" she asked rather cautiously.

"Huh? Oh, no!" Rin bounced a bit and shook her head. "No, I just... I have this friend-" Len caught her eye and shook his head, and she gave him a subtle thumbs-up- "who's a little confused, but might be somewhere on the spectrum... and I wanted to know what you think of it."

"Oh." Their mom looked rather relieved. "Well, tell your friend that they're just fine by me, and they're welcome here anytime." Rin nodded.

Len went to her later that day. "What do you think you're doing!?" he asked, sounding very anxious.

"Trying to prove to you that it's okay," she said, giving him a rather stubborn face before grinning. "Are you convinced yet?"

Len shook his head. "Rin, they're starting to get suspicious. Please, stop it."

Rin frowned. "But I have to stick up for you, since you won't stick up for yourself," she stated. "I'll leave actually telling them to you, but... I'm just trying to help. You're my brother, and I hate seeing you so upset around them." She squeezed his hand reassuringly- he just sighed.

* * *

The next day, Rin and Len were playing games in the living room when their dad came in. Rin promptly went over to him. "Hey, daddy!" She hugged him. "Can I ask you something~?"

"Sure," he said, hugging her back before letting go and going to sit down. "What is it?"

"What if I told you that I was a boy and not a girl?" she asked, a serious expression suddenly on her face. Both her dad and Len stared at her.

"You'd be lying," her dad stated. Rin made a pouty face.

"Yeah, but... say, theoretically, I told you that I felt like a boy, born in a girl's body, and now that I realized it, I wanted you to call me Rinto, and use male pronouns for me, and get my hair cut really short, and wear boy's clothes, and get a chest binder in case I grow, and... what would you think of me?" she finished.

Her dad continued to stare. "...That didn't sound very theoretical," he finally said. "Do you...?"

Rin huffed. "No, but pretend I do for just a second! What do you think?"

"That's really a big question," he answered, sounding a bit nervous. "But, I guess... if you really felt that way, I couldn't stop it, and I'd just want you to be happy, so... I'd have to get used to the idea of having a son," he finished. "In the end, it's your identity, and I'd respect it."

"And you wouldn't think bad of me, or love me any less?" she added.

"Of course not. Whether you're my daughter, son, or something else, you're still my child, and you're still you. And I'd support you."

Rin grinned widely, laughing with happiness, and hugged him. "Oh, thank you so much, daddy! That makes me so happy!"

"Of course," he said, holding her a little awkwardly. "You said it was all theoretical, but... was it really?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Rin pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, it was purely hypothetical, I'm still your daughter Rin," she stated. "I was just curious, but I thought I'd ask~" She returned to her game with Len, but Len stood up.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a bit," he announced, leaving. Rin followed him.

Once the door shut, Len turned on Rin. "I told you to stop!" He was in tears. "Why won't you listen to me?" He dropped to the ground, hiding his face in his arms. Rin felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She hadn't meant to make him cry... She was just trying to make sure it was safe for him. She kneeled down next to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"But, Len... Don't you see? It's alright... Hey, don't cry..." She rubbed his back gently in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. He opened up a bit, hugging her back.

"I just want peace, Rin... and you're making it really hard. Now they know something's up, and I know they'll ask, and..." He trailed off, hiding his face in Rin's shoulder. Rin rocked him back and forth like a child.

"Len... do you want to tell them...?" she asked slowly. He nodded slightly. "It'll be alright, then... They'll definitely love you still..." He nodded again, pulling back and rubbing his eyes. "And... I'm sorry I didn't listen... just sometimes you have to take that step if you want everything to be alright." He nodded a third time, a small smile working its way onto his face.

"Yeah... Thanks, Rin." He gave her a grin.

"If you want, I can help you when you tell them," she offered. He shook his head confidently, to her surprise.

"No, it's something I have to do on my own," he stated. Softening, he added, "But it would be nice to have you by my side when I do." Rin smiled, taking his hand.

"Whatever you like," she agreed. "Just let me know when you're ready, okay?"

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Rin was starting to worry about if he was actually planning on telling them, when suddenly in the middle of one of their 'family bonding' (read: sitting around in the living room watching TV together) nights, Len stood up. "Can I talk to all of you for a second?" he said, stepping in front of the TV that they were all watching. "With no distractions?" he added, glancing back at the commercials running behind him.

Their mom turned off the TV. "Of course, Lenka dear," she said, smiling. "What is it?"

Rin mouthed 'is it time?' at Len, and he nodded. She immediately stood up, walking over to stand beside him and taking his hand. He gave her a nervous smile; she gave him an encouraging one in return. "Alright... Mom, dad, I have something to tell you." His tone wasn't his light and feminine voice he used around them normally, but his lower and boyish voice, filled with seriousness. They both fixed their eyes on him. He got nervous and squeezed Rin's hand, who gave him an encouraging nod.

Len took a deep breath. "Guys, I... I've realized something... and I'm not sure how to say this, but... Your sweet daughter Lenka? She doesn't exist." He was stumbling over his words now, and they just looked confused. "I mean, I'm not her..." He wasn't getting the point across. He glanced at Rin, who gave him a look that said 'just say it' and nodded.

Len gulped. "Mom... dad... I..." He paused, composed himself, and finally- "My name is Len, and I'm your son." He felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, and he gave a sheepish smile. However, as the silence grew, he felt another weight settle on him, and he looked up at his parents, hoping to find love and acceptance in their eyes.

Instead, he just got shock and confusion. His smile faded, and he gave Rin a hurt and panicked look. She tightened her grip on his hand, but her own face held worry.

After a long silence, their mom spoke up. "But, Lenka-"

"_Len_," Rin corrected. "His name is Len."

"Rin, I can handle this," Len said in a warning tone.

"-Len, then... Honey, are you sure...?" she asked, tones of concern in her voice. Len's heart shattered. He finally got the nerve to tell them... and they didn't even take it seriously.

"Of course I'm sure," he insisted, hurt in his voice. "I've been sure for a while, I just... didn't know how to tell you, or what you'd think."

"But, dear, if you aren't-"

"I know who I am, mom," Len said, staring at the ground. Tears formed behind his eyes, and he tried to blink them away. "And this is it. I hoped your 'unconditional love' was actually unconditional, but..."

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean-" She caught herself. "I still love you just as much, Lenk- Len. I'm just worried for you. The world can be a mean place..."

"I can handle it," Len told her. "As long as you guys support me."

Their dad stood up silently, walking over. Len's heart pounded. He raised his hand, and Len cringed, bracing himself- but he just put a hand on Len's shoulder. "If that's how you feel, then... I'll support you, Len. My son."

Len felt relief wash over him, and he hugged him. "Thanks, dad."

Their mom came over and joined the hug. "Me too," she told him. Rin threw herself into the hug, and they were all a family, all together once again. Finally, Len pulled back, and they all did.

"Thanks, guys," he said, tearing up. He grinned. "I'm so glad... If you didn't, I don't know what I'd do..."

"And it doesn't matter, since we do." And so the Kagamine family was whole.

* * *

**That's a wrap, folks! Be sure to review so I get the third chapter typed up quicker! C;**

**Also! The first chapter of this story is officially getting an animated short film adaptation! I haven't been able to start the animating yet, but the script and storyboard is 100% finished and official. Plus, it's for my film class, so it'll actually get completed, too! I'll post it online when it's finished, I'm sure, so be sure to be on the lookout! That's all I have to say- until next time!**


End file.
